por un acto humanitario
by alice.quiroga
Summary: Para Tamaulipas esa era un celebración como cualquier otra, hasta que por cosas del destino se le había ordenado cantar una canción con respecto a esa fecha… ¿oye papa que quiere decir esta canción? fic en conmemoración del aniversario diamante de los refugiados de España en México / PASEN Y LEAN
1. Chapter 1

otro fic... se preguntaran (o tal vez no) que paso con el otro fic?

pero claro que lo terminare, solo que lo dejare en pausa para escribir este... que me pareció una muy buena idea considerando a ocasión ...

la verdad esta idea, es algo que en realidad estoy viviendo, la convocatoria es real, me toca cantar y sera como una hispano americana (México-española(?) tal ves grabe o no se, pero quiero plasmarlo aquí con ana maría ... lo haré lo mas rápido posible, (o lo intentare) ya que lo quiero tener antes de mediados de marzo, investigare y tratare de conseguir las pistas de las canciones por que no están en youtube... agradezco en primer lugar a los chicos y chicas que me siguen (o siguieron ya que ahora el nivel de visitas esta bajo) en el otro fic, y también a mi profesor de arte (aplausos) por darme la inspiración y el material para esto.

disclaimer... hetalia no es mio (excepto Tamaulipas), aparezco yo (no me maten solo salgo un poquito)

disfruten

* * *

**_ por un acto humanista_**

**_Cap. 1_**

**_¿Y esta canción?_**

* * *

_=Ana María Fernández carriedo (mejor conocida como el Estado de Tamaulipas) estaba muy cómoda en su clase de artes, un cálido sábado por la mañana en la universidad Miguel Alemán (si chicos, también se va a la escuela los sábados por si no sabían) el profesor de artes es un viejito chistoso e inteligente cuando de historia de arte se trata, pero esta clase fue diferente, al menos un poco, ya que en vez de llegar con un chiste llego con un montón de hojas que fue repartiendo a cada quien … su contenido era una canción totalmente desconocida para todo el mundo…=_

-Muy bien mis futuros docentes, -_dijo con son alegre_- les hago entrega del material de trabajo que utilizaremos para la convocatoria del próximo mes de marzo, y que dice así…

_=Ana María, en vez de escuchar al profe y sus explicaciones, se puso a ver la hoja, estaba encantada, más que encantada, emocionada, sino es que más, le gusta mucho cantar, pero la letra de la canción no la había visto nunca en sus 189 años de vida, simplemente no la conocía, pero hubo una palabra, o mejor dicho un nombre, que le llamo el interés y mucha curiosidad=_

_**-"España"-**_

-¿alguna pregunta sobre la convocatoria? _– Se dirigió el profesor hacia sus alumnos y sin duda nuestra querida Estado levantaría la mano _ - si señorita Fernández

-este, profe Valenzuela… ¿de qué trata esta canción?- _señalo la letra de la canción- _

-señorita Fernández _–frunció el entrecejo y movió sus bigotes -_usted señorita y todos sus compañeros, saben a la perfección que no me gusta… es más, me hace enfermar del estómago hasta el punto de que me dan ganas de ir al baño, el hecho de que no me pongan atención mientras les expreso mis conocimientos y explicaciones en torno a la clase… lo dije una vez y ya no lo repito… continuemos con la clase

-"viejo pesado"_-pensó dentro de sí, pero se dio cuenta que su hermana postiza que estaba a lado le paso un papelito_-

"la canción trata de la guerra civil española y los apoyos humanitarios que México le dio durante el gobierno de Lázaro Cárdenas ¿va?"

_=Tamaulipas volteo a ver a su hermana postiza… (Ósea yo mera) que de no ser por el pelo negro, mechón azul, ojos negros y los lentes, sería una réplica exacta de la romanita, y no hizo más que agradecer, entre las dos habia muchas semejanzas y diferencias, pero solo eran hermanas postizas impuestas por los superiores de la Estado=_

-Va, gracias -_hizo una seña de ok a su hermana_-

_=la clase paso volando entre risas y cantadas, y como era la última hora (o clase como sea que le digan en donde viven), en cuanto sonó el timbre todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas o a comer… pero nuestra querida Estado tenía otros planes en mente… y no dudo en decírselos a su hermana=_

-Dalid –_menciono la Estado mientras ambas iban en el coche de la mayor, la aludida volteo brevemente la mirada-_

_-_mande

-¿cuando lleguemos a casa, me puedes ayudar a preparar mi maleta por fa'?

- ¿tu maleta?, ¿Te vas otra vez?

-ah perdóneme?! , pero la primera vez me llevaron SIN PERMISO, esta vez es una visita rápida a mi padre

-a bueno a si pues sí, y, ¿cuánto tiempo te vas?

-al menos dos tres días, que no puedo dejar mi trabajo tan abandonado

-Ta' bueno ¿y ya le avisasteis?

-suenas como una mama ¡¿lo sabes? _–la aludida solo rió un poco mientras nuestro estado sacaba su celular y marcaba el número de su padre- _¿bueno?, ...oye pa' soy yo Ana… ¿bien y tú?... oye ¿será que puedo ir a tu casa un par de días?… no, no pasó nada... solo quiero ir de paso y hacerte una preguntas…¿qué Ignacio está ahí? … mejor aún ya tiene rato que no veo al chaparro… bueno gracias... llego en un par de horas… te quiero... ay nos vidrios -_cuelga_-

-¿y bien? -pregunto la hermana-

-dice que no hay bronca y de paso veo a mi hermanito… entonces llegamos a la casa y nos ponemos pilas con la maleta …¿va?

-va- _contesto la aludida_-

_=a los pocos 20 minutos de camino llegaron a su casa, prepararon la maleta de la chica, comieron, y fueron a la central camionera (si se fue en camión, el boleto de avión esta caro y los supervisores de Tamaulipas no le quisieron prestar una avioneta porque una "visita familiar" no es motivo para usar una avioneta, se despidieron las hermanas y la Estado se subió al camión=_

-que empiece la investigación - _dijo al Estado dentro de si_-

* * *

y que? ¿tal esta bueno? ... ¿no esta aburrido? ¿les gustaría continuación? ¿no les gusto que saliera yo?

van a salir México y España (que pena doy, la verdad)

reviews plizzzzzzzzz quiero saber que piensan ... algún aporte, saludos, un tomatazo... un ruso o su hermana con planes de matarme(? ... no lo se :(

gracias por leer les taere el proximo capitulo lo mas rápido posible

chao o3o/~


	2. Chapter 2: ¿ cuéntame que paso papa?

hello gente aqui les vengo con el segundo cap de este historico fic ;D

hetalia no es mio (ni para cuando) pero esta versión de Tamaulipas y Aguascalientes sip que sip

todo a sus respectivos autores inclusive la cancion que se menciona aqui (la consentida , mi tierra mexicana)

sin mas que decir

disfruten y que corra el telon

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**¿Cuéntame que paso papa? Parte 1**_

* * *

-Y todo… porque me pica la curiosidad _-pensó-_

**_=la estado iba en el camión con el ánimo… por los suelos ¿Por qué? Por qué ir en camión es desesperante en magra manera (dame razón carnal) es decir, bueno en primer lugar: estar sentado en un lugar por horas (depende de adonde vayas, puede ser desde 1 hora hasta ocho horas seguidas… SEGUIDAS) numero dos: la gente, no importa la nacionalidad o el municipio de donde sean, siempre va a haber gente que este de fastidiosa y si van con niños tantito peor por lo que mejor se puso sus audífonos y escucho música lo que quedaba de camino=_**

-/ tres horas después ya en el D.F. /- 5:00 pm

-ya llegue ¡_–grito la Estado al llegar a la hacienda donde vivía su padre México - _¿papa 'on tas?… ¿papa?

-ya voy _– se asomaba a lo lejos la nación-_… perdóname mija, es que andaba haciendo unos papeleos, ¿cómo estas, como estuvo el viaje? _– La nación abrazo a su hija y le da un tierno beso en la frente-_

-estuvo horriblemente aburrido, _-se tiro en un sofá-_ tuve que venirme en camión porque no me quisieron prestar la avioneta, pero dejando eso de lado bien ¿y tú pa', e Ignacio dónde está?

-el chaparro está en el jardín jugando con los perros, nosotros hemos estado bien, desde que le dije que venias no ha parado de preguntar a qué horas llegas

-tan lindo mi chaparro jeje… será mejor que deje mis cosas en el cuarto _- la Estado se levantó y tomo su maleta en dirección a una de las habitaciones de la hacienda- _

-ta bueno mija, refréscate, y le diré a nacho que ya llegaste _–le revuelve cariñosamente el cabello-_

**_=la Estado se colocó en la habitación que usaba cada vez que iba de visita, era de color verde menta y amueblada solo con un pequeño closet, un escritorio y linterna, una cama no muy grande pero lo suficiente mullida para dormirse a gusto y claro un banquito que apuntaba a la ventana para quedarse viendo afuera, acomodo su maleta en una esquina y saco unos cuadernos y las hojas que le había dado su profesor de artes, se quedó pensando un rato sentada en su banquito=_**

-¿"y como se lo pregunto"? _–Pensó-_ … papa es muy sensato, pero cuando se trata de mi abuelo… se porta como si… como si... ay no se, pero se pone con cara de haber lamido un limon… ¿cómo le pregunto? _- y así estuvo hasta que sonó que tocaban la puerta-_ pase

-hermanita! _–un niño que aparentaba 10 años apareció abrazando a la chica… el niño era medianamente moreno ojos café con un destello rojizo cabello negro usando una camiseta de franela color azul y pantalones de mezclilla, respondía al nombre de Ignacio Fernández Carriedo-_ te eh extrañado mucho…

-y yo a ti mi chaparro, ¿cómo te has comportado eh?

-ah pues muy bien súper bien, oye y esos papeles? _-dijo el muchachito apuntando a los papeles con canciones-_

-emm tarea…_-dijo como si nada la chica-_

-¿tarea?, ¿Por qué?, _-dijo con cara de cachorro mansito- _pensé que venias a jugar conmigo

_-en ese momento a la chica se le vino una idea-_ ay mi niño, claro que vamos a jugar _-le dijo que se acercada en modo de secreto-_ vamos a jugar a interrogar a papa, ¿sale?

-mmm sale… pero con una condición _-dijo el niño con una risita traviesa-_

-"ya lo veía venir" dime…

-cantas esta canción? El niño le muestra una letra de canción "mi tierra mexicana" por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrr _- ojos de cachorrito-_

-p-pero por qué?… _-decía la chica con la garganta seca-_

-es mi condición _-afirmo el muchachito-_ además hace mucho que no te oigo cantar, y sería un bonito detalle de tu para papa ¿no crees?

-se dice de ti para papa… _-suspiro-_ bueno lo hare, ahora anda a bañarte que los perros te dejaron apestoso _-mando la chica-_

**_=Horas después México, Tamaulipas, y Aguascalientes, estaban en el comedor cenando tranquilamente… Ignacio y Ana María se dirigieron una mirada cómplice para echar a andar el plan… solo que su hermanito le trunco la situación=_**

Papa… _-hablo el muchachito-_ Ana te tiene una sorpresa _–miro a su hermana que le regreso una mirada de susto-_

-¿de verdad Anita? _-menciono el mexicano alzando una ceja-_ tu por lo general no eres de sorpresas

_-se le subieron los nervios a la chica, pero si quería completar su plan debía cumplir primero con la condición de su hermanito- _pa-para todo hay una primera ves no? Jeje _-de improviso saco una guitarra, se apeó un poco y aclaro su garganta –_

-¿vas a cantar? _-pregunto en mexicano con un brillo en sus ojos mirando a su niña- _¿neta que vas a cantar?

- pos por su pollo apa* _–dijo con una sonrisa dura, los nervios se la comían- ejem bueno que empiezo -comenzó a tocar un par de acordes…-_

_Con el alma yo vengo a cantarle_

_A mi tierra indiana_

_Esta dulce canción_

_A mi linda tierra mexicana_

_De ensueño y leyenda_

_De fe y de valor_

_…._

_Soy azteca y soy hispana_

_Muy ranchera soy señor_

_Soy una china poblana_

_De muy noble tradición_

_…._

_Este canto campirano_

_Lo ha inspirado mi nación_

_Este pueblo mexicano_

_Que vive en mi corazón_

_Tan tan(le corte)_

-¿Y bien que les pareció? _-Dijo la chica con voz cansada-_

-mi chaparrita! _- el mexicano se abalanzo sobre de ella con lágrimas en los ojos, dándoles abrazos y besos fraternales al por mayor-_ gracias muchas gracias cantastes precioso mija

_-la chica más que roja acepto tímidamente los abrazos –_ de nada papa

-si manita cantastes presiocisisisisismiso _–dijo el niño con cámara en mano-_ que chida canción

-bien oye…. ¿Y esa cámara? _- gotita estilo anime- _¿me grabastes? _- se le subieron más los colores al rostro-_

-si que si chata… va pal face jaja jà

-ay chirrión…_-suspiro la chica _- ya no importa… bien hora de las preguntas

-¿p-preguntas? _–Dijo el mexicano-_

-sip… _-la chica saco una hoja de papel donde venía la dichosa canción desconocida- _¿me explicas lo que dice aquí?

-_el mexicano leyó y releyó la letra sintió un punzón "como dio con esto" –_ ¿y esto de donde lo sacastes?

-en la uní… ¿me vas a explicar?

-anda papa que yo también quiero saber _- dijo el muchachito-_

* * *

_ufff ¿les gusto? digan siiiiii _

_me gusto el resultado de este cap, hare lo que pueda para que el siguiente sea igual de lindo_

reviews~ me gustaria saber su opinion

aqui les dejo el link de la cancion mencionada

watch?v=g7_8ebdWcng

nos vemos en el siguiente cap

saludes

chao o3o/~


	3. Chapter 3 :¿ cuéntame que paso papa ? 2

hello people... aqui les vengo (una ves mas) con otro cap de este fic

esta gustando esto... (me hecho flores yo solita jaja)

hetaie no es mio(tristemente) pero tamaulipas y aguascalientes sip (esta version)

disfruten

* * *

**_en el capitulo anterior_**

- bien hora de las preguntas

-¿p-preguntas?

-sip… _-la chica saco una hoja de papel donde venía la dichosa canción desconocida- _¿me explicas lo que dice aquí?

-¿y esto de donde lo sacastes?

-en la uní… ¿me vas a explicar?

-anda papa que yo también quiero saber _- dijo el muchachito-_

* * *

**_capitulo 3_**

**_¿Cuéntame que paso papa? parte 2_**

* * *

Ándale papa, cuéntanos hombre _-dijeron los dos hijos del mexicano en unisono-_

-este… bueno esta bien… siéntense por favor…_-ordeno el mayor-_

_=los chicos se sentaron el sofá que estaba cerca del comedor, México acerco una silla hacia a ellos, se sentó, y aclaro su garganta para empezar a relatar sus recuerdos =_

-bien … este… _– comenzó-_ Todo empezó en 1937…mi jefe, que en ese entonces era Lázaro Cárdenas, me abordo después de haber el recibido a sus visitas

* * *

**-Alejandro… **_-una voz fuerte llamo la atención del mexicano-_** necesito hablar contigo**

**-eh claro jefe… usted dígame **_- México contesto-_

**-el jefe de Antonio y yo hemos hablado, necesitan un refugio por lo de la guerra civil, y le eh dicho que pueden venir aquí, que serán bien recibidos…**

**-¿y por que no me dijo antes, señor Cárdenas?**

**-no estabas disponible, además yo se bien que cuando hablamos de Antonio te pones delicado **_-afirmo su jefe-_

**-pues si que me conoce bien, para apenas tener tres años de conocernos… no podemos hacernos para atrás ¿verdad? **_-dijo dudoso el mexicano-_

**- los eh invitado… pero la última palabra la tienes tu… en unos momentos Antonio o su jefe llamaran para confirmar… **

**-de acuerdo… lo pensare **_-dijo el mexicano dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero la voz de su jefe suena de nuevo –_

**_-_****Alejandro antes de que te vayas… piénsalo bien… no se muy bien la razón por la que te portas asi con España, pero piensa en su gente asi como piensas en la nuestra, son hombres, mujeres y niños inocentes los que están sufriendo, no se lo merecen…**

**-¿Es todo jefe? **_–corto el mexicano-_

**-si **

**-me retiro **_–y con eso Alejandro se fue a su habitación-_

* * *

**-**y claro que lo pensé, una de las cosas que mas eh odiado en mi inmortal vida es que mi gente sufra, pero Antonio… su abuelo, no me lo tomen a mal, pero el daño que me hizo me es muy difícil de perdonarlo… quería decirle que no pero…_-reparo el mexicano-_

-pero _-dijeron los niños en unisono-_

-déjenme continuar… haber

* * *

=empezó a sonar el teléfono=

-¿**bueno?** _–contesto al mexicano-_

** -A –alejandro?..**- era la voz del español en el teléfono- **supongo que tu jefe os ha-habrá dicho sobre la invitación que le hizo al mio **

**-si me lo dijo _- _**_contesto algo sorprendido… la voz del español sonaba que estaba muy adolorido…la guerra le estaba dando con todo y sin saber si habría esperanza o no-_

_-_**no tieneis que hacerlo alex, os agradezco la oferta, pero no se si tu te sientas cómodo con esto…**** ahhh **_-Antonio soltó un grito de dolor- _**eh soportado cosas peores, te juro que en un santiamén me las arreglo a con todas, quedare hecho un toro, como si nada hubiese pasado **_ –comento tratando de disimular el dolor-_

_-_**p-papa… pueden venir… por mi no hay problema… los aceptaremos con gusto el tiempo que necesiten-**_ sonó los mas convincente posible, tenían sus diferencias, pero por mas grandes o pequeñas que estas fueran, sentía la necesidad de ayudarle- _

_-_**que no os ah obligado tu jefe ¿verdad?**

_-_**claro que no… estoy dispuesto de todo corazón a ayudarte p-papa, tu me avisas cuando vienen y los esperaremos en el puerto de Veracruz, ¿sale?**

_-_**vale hijo, yo os mandare un telegrama… gracias hijo** _– colgó-_

_-_**¿y bien?…**_-sonó la voz de Cárdenas que estaba en el marco de la puerta escuchando parte de la conversación-_

_-_**que si vienen… se que Antonio es fuerte… pero… una ayudita no esta de mas**_ -comento el mexicano-_

_-_**me alegra que dijeras que si… eres noble Alejandro, aunque bravo a mas no poder**_ –trato de bromear su jefe-_

_-_**si, eh sido bravo, pero tengo razones para ello, ¿sabe?**_-miro fijamente a su jefe-_** usted no es tan mal jefe después de todo…**

* * *

-Días después Antonio me mando un telegrama que decía que vendrían en botes que les habría prestado Francia o que se yo, no me acuerdo bien pero se llamaban el Sinaia, Mexique,… y otros mas … mi jefe y yo los esperamos en el puerto de Veracruz … primero llegaron quinientos niños, con ellos venía su abuelo Antonio … no saben el dolor que me dio al verlo así de demacrado… el se quedo unos días, luego se fue para dar luz verde a las demás embarcaciones … y así paso… ¿satisfechos?

-si papa…._-dijo la chica con block de notas en mano-_ gracias

_-pareces reportera… aun no puedo creerme que quieras ser profesora si trabajo ya tienes mija_

-mi vida, mis reglas y decisiones 'apa_ -contesto la chica con algo de hastió-_

_-_dejen dormir_ –dijo el chico que había improvisado a un perro de la casa como __almohada-_

_-_ya a dormir que son mas de las once_ -ordeno el mexicano-_

_-_claro 'apa_ -con eso México cargo a Aguascalientes y lo llevo a su cuarto-_

_=… mientras nuestra querida estado se dirigía a su cuarto surgió en su mente la desconocida canción y canto susurrante=_

_Atrás quedo ...la España gris~_

_Llena de escombros que la metralla sembró sin fin~_

* * *

y? les gusta? :D

tengo la inspiración al mil (literalmente hablando)

reviews~ plizzz así antonio tendrá ganas de cantar cuando lo haga aparecer

toño: que?

yo: que... que te daré churros ;D

toño : que wuay

nos vemos el el siguiente cap

saludines para ustedes y golosinas (tengo hambre)

* * *

en el proximo capitulo~

-que os dare una visita, que te parece?

-¿una visita? claro ¿pero por que?

* * *

chao o3o/~


	4. Chapter 4: perame suena mi celular

Antes de empezar, creo que me deje llevar con la trama y olvide maximizar detalles con respecto a la historia en si…

Este asunto de los refugiados españoles data de los años de 1939- 1942, durante la mayor parte del gobierno de Lázaro Cárdenas… presidente mexicano que acogió a los españoles, traídos por buques franceses desde 1937… bueno tenían nombre franceses por lo que llegue a esa conclusión… la razón por la que 25.000 españoles en total viajaran a México fue por los estragos que dejaba la guerra civil española.

La guerra civil española, fue un conflicto que se provocó después del fracaso del golpe de estado el 17 y 18 de abril de 1936 de parte del ejército contra el gobierno de la segunda república española, y que termino el 1 de abril de 1939, día en que el dictador francisco franco había emitido un comunicado diciendo "la guerra ha terminado". (Para luego seguirle con la dictadura)

Las primera embarcaciones de españoles que llegaron al puerto de Veracruz el 7 de junio de 1937, contaban con intelectuales y 500 niños, que después se les conoció como "los niños de Morelia" por qué después de llegar a Veracruz y al día siguiente arribar al D.F. se les alojo en Morelia Michoacán en donde se les daría un hogar y educación.

* * *

_ya habiendo explicado al menos esta parte de la historia ..._

_les dejo con este cap recién salido del horno :D jiji_

_hetalia no es mio (solo esta verison de Tamaulipas y Aguascalientes) ni las canciones, ni película pronunciadas __aquí, todo a sus respectivos dueños_

_disfruten_

* * *

_capitulo 4 _

_perame suena mi celular_

* * *

_=al día siguiente esta pintoresca familia se había levantado animosamente a pasar tiempos juntos antes de que Tamaulipas regresara a sus tierras… Ana María junto __con su hermano habían salido al jardín a jugar con los perros chihuahuas de México, el gato montés de Aguascalientes y la puma de Tamaulipas (1)… mientras México trataba de cambiar todas sus "citas de poco valor" para más tarde con tal de estar con sus hijos (es que la familia es importante…que por qué?...o3o porque yo lo digo … "pasar tiempo con tu familia te alejara de las drogas(? La verdad eso es cierto)=_

_/12 cascabeles- los churrumbeles de España (off vocal recomendable)/_

_-_vamos a la plaza_…-ofreció Aguascalientes- _

_-_no, nel pastel, luego te avientas a la fuente y te resfrías_- rechazo la tamaulipeca_- ademas, si vamos con nuestras criaturas_ -mira a su puma- _van a pensar que hubo una fuga en el zoo

_-_p- pero…puf ¿y entonces qué?

_-_haber… ¿turista mundial?_ -ofrecio la chica-_

_-_sáquese… luego te traumas creyendo que todo el mundo está a tus pies _(2)-rio Aguascalientes-_

_-_e… no… ¿cómo piensas eso? -_ se sonrojo la chica-_

_-_¿y si vemos películas mexicanas? _-dijo el mexicano que estaba a espaldas de sus hijos-_

_-_ahhh papa _- grito Aguascalientes-_

_-_a la… Papa nunca me hagas eso!_ -le grito la tamaulipeca-_

_-_Ay ya perdón… ¿vemos pelis?

_-_bueno va

/corrido de la expropiación petrolera – ray y laurita/

_= se dirigieron tranquilamente a la cocina, los chicos prepararon palomitas, papitas en fin chuchería y media, mientras México sacaba su gran arsenal de películas de la época de oro del cine mexicano llena de obras clásicas de esas donde las mujeres eran hembras de a de veras que se daban a respetar, hermosas, agraciadas y a la vez luchadoras, y los hombres… honorables, que respetaban, empotrados en su caballo así hombres, macho, varón masculino, del verbo no te agaches que hay peligro (xD me pase)… ya cómodos en la sala encendieron la televisión y estuvieron ahí por horas viendo ese gran repertorio con comedias, dramas, acción, romances, ellos riendo, llorando, gritando etc.=_

_-_Veamos ahora la" rosa blanca" _-ofreció el mexicano-_

_-_¿y esa de que trata apa? _-dijeron los chicos en unísono-_

_-_Trata, bueno…_-se levantó y puso la película en un reproductor vhs-_ trata de la expropiación petrolera, más o menos… mejor véanla, no les quiero arruinar la historia _- se volvió a sentar en el sofá-_

_=pero antes de que la película pudiera empezar sonó el celular de Tamaulipas, era un secretario de sus supervisores=_

_-_ahhh! cuando creí que podría respirar -contesto el teléfono_- _¿bueno?

_-_**sí, señorita Fernández **_-contesto el secretario-_ **el señor Egidio(3) quiere hablar con usted **

_-_claro…

_-_**Fernández!**_-contesto el gobernador -_**¿se puede saber en dónde estás?**

_-_en el D.F don Egidio, con mi familia_ –hizo una pausa- _diga me que se le ofrece

_-_**que te regreses…**_ -contesto algo molesto-_** sabes que me tienes que avisar cada vez que vayas a hacer algo!**

_-_don Egidio, con todo el respeto que merece… ese es derecho de mi señor padre, no de usted… además si avise… el que sus asistentes no le avisen lo que yo haga, es otra cosa_ –contesto tratando de calmarse- _

_-_**mis asistentes ¿eh?... bueno, de todas formas tienes que regresar hay asuntos que atender y…**_-hizo una pausa-_** quisiera…**

_-_¿si, don Egidio?

_-_**ya viene el catorce y…**

_-_No me venga con que quiere que le de chocolates… Mire que su señora…_ -fue interrumpida-_

_-_**no claro que no… me refiero a que **_- se le empezó a quebrar la voz-_** me acompañes con mi familia a visitar a mi hermano **_(4)_

_-_oh su hermano… claro, no se preocupe… está bien, iré lo más pronto posible

_-_**ya envie un avión en camino, y un par de soldados que te servirán de guardias, para que te prepares **_–indico su jefe- _**nos vemos en unas horas**

-Claro don, nos vemos _–cuelga-_

_-_¿Y que paso?_ -pregunto el mexicano mayor-_

_-_Que ya me regreso a mis tierritas apa _–volteo a ver la chica a su padre-_

_-¿_tan rápido_?- comento Aguascalientes-_

_-_si, me gustaría haberme quedado mas tiempo_-acaricia la cabeza de su hermano menor-_ pero el deber llama

-Pos ta bueno mija, que bueno que vinieras de todas formas _- la nación abrazo a su hija-_

=tocaron a la puerta=

-Señorita Fernández Carriedo hemos venido a escoltarla de vuelta! _-Aviso un hombre con la vestimenta clara de un soldado-_

-ya vienen por mi _-se dirigió al a puerta-_

_-_¿serian tan amables de esperar a que recoja mi equipaje?_ –pregunto la chica al soldado que estaba en la puerta-_

_-como diga señorita –hizo un saludo militar-_

_-_gracias_ – con eso la chica se dirigió a su habitación, agarro sus cosas, las metió en su maleta, y antes de salir de la hacienda de su padre, les dio un cálido abrazo a su familia y partió con los soldados-_

_=todo parecía estar yendo bien, nuestra querida estado ya se encontraba en el avión que le había propiciado su supervisor directo hacia sus tierras… estaba cayéndose de sueño cuando de la nada su celular empieza a sonar=_

_-_Sh- shi ¿bueno?-_ contesto la chica-_

_-_**¿estais borracha o estais modorra?**_-contesto España al otro lado de la línea-_

_-_a- ¿abuelo?

- **si querida, ¿cómo estáis?**

-bien gracias a dios ¿y tú?

-**Bien, aunque le recesión me esta… mejor no os hablo de eso…**

-Bueno a que llamas?

-**bueno hablo porque… para avisarte que os hare una visita**

-¿Una visita? _-cuestiono la chica-_

-**si, ¿os parece? ¿No interrumpo algo?… **

-pues por ahora no interrumpes, pero, ¿por que?, o mejor dicho… ¿cuando vienes?

- **iria como a fin de mes… y la razón seria… mejor lo dejo en sorpresa**

-mmm… mira que curioso

-**¿curioso? ¿Por que curioso?**

-que se ah formado una convocatoria en la uni y trata de ti y de papa, mas curioso imposible

-**¿en la uni?… ¿una convocatoria? ¿yo y jandro?, explicate ana…**_-dijo con un todo muy confundido-_

-mira abuelo, ando hasta atrás de la cola del avión(es un decir) ¿que tal si cuando vengas charlamos? ¿Si?

- … -_suspiro_-**bueno vale ya… **

-jeje, por cierto feliz cumple _  
_

-**gracias linda ... se te oye muy dormida, mejor te dejo descansar, muchos besos y me saludas a todos, nos vemos **-colgó-

_=ya habiendo colgado, nuestra querida Estado se acurruco en el sillón tratando de conciliar un poco el sueño… luego de unas horas había llegado al aeropuerto de la capital y la escolta la acompaño hasta la casa del gobernador para hablar con su jefe, hablaron de unos procedimientos, hicieron planes pertinentes para visitar al hermano del gobernador y otros asuntos formales, el señor Egidio le propuso pasar la noche en su casa con su familia, debido a que ya era tarde para viajes, ella acepto y se alojo en la habitación de huéspedes junto con su mascota, al siguiente regreso a la casa donde vivía con su hermana postiza, no sin antes despedirse de la familia de su superior=_

* * *

_bueno y ese es el cap de hoy (toma aire)_

_lamento si tarde un poco es que en mi casa las cosas de pusieron de cabeza y aparte me bloquee_

_pero lo hize con amor para ustedes :D _

_tal ves me tarde un poco en escribir el cap siguiente ya que la convocatoria esta mas cerca y hacen falta unos preparativos_

_y hacer los trajes... y ademas, esto lo estoy escribiendo en tiempo real, por lo que primero tengo que dejar que las cosas pasen para poder escribir y darme una idea y __así_

_¿que como supe que era cumpleaños de España? ... facil! soy una hetaliana, por eso... (nel la verdad cuando abrí el face la pagina de inicio estaba llena de fotos de el)_

_bueno espero y hayan disfrutado esta cap _

_ya ven que puse unos números bueno aquí les dejo los detalles de estos,_

_1) tanto el puma como el gato montes son parte de la fauna de ambos estados _

_2)una ves que hayan visto hetalia, no volveran a ver la historia, los paises, o el turisra mundial de la misma forma, ya lo eh vivido, la ultima vez que jugué al turista mundial me la pase riendo y todos se me quedaron viendo jiji_

_3) el señor Egidio Torre Cantu es el gobernador actual del estado de tamaulipas_

_4) se alude a rodolfo torre cantu(Q.E.P.D.) hermano del señor egidio, el señor rodolfo era candidato y ya futuro a gobernador del Estado, pero el día en que iba a cerrar su campaña(28 de junio 2010) fue asesinado, se dio a conocer que les elecciones seguirían su curso y su hermano termino en el cargo ( watch?v=6V9aQHsp3-A ) nació el 14 de febrero de 1964 por eso puse esa fecha el en fic_

_ahhh estoy cansada, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ... ya mas descansada y con material nuevo (ya me entregaron las demas pistas wiii)_

_feliz cumple a España ! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo_

_saludines y abrazos para ustedes _

_chao o3o/~_


	5. Chap 5: paren al mundo me quiero bajar!

waaaaa gomenasai

se que tarde mucho, ya ni me digan cuantas semanas, es que la convocatoria me consume demasiado y luego con los trabajos incluidos mas ocupada estoy aun

pero ya pude terminar esta capitulo para ustedes

de una ves les digo, creo (dije creo ) que este es el antepenúltimo capitulo

asi que espero que disfruten esto que hago con el corazón y esfuerzo ( y casi sangrando ) para ustedes

que vivan Mexico y España¡!

disclaimer obilgatorio: hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen(solo esta version de Tamaulipas)

aparicion del jefe España y nyo!

sin mas que decir (por que no se que mas decir)

disfruten y que corra el telon (y la tierra)

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Ensayo tras ensayo… ¡paren al mundo me quiero bajar!**_

* * *

_**=sábado 23 de febrero 2013=**_

-jóvenes! quiero que me presten atención por lo que más quieran _-clamo cansado el profesor-_ ya bájenle PAUSA! _-y así todos hicieron silencio-_

_=desde que Ana María había llegado a su casa, no hizo más que deberes: ve aquí, ve haya, acompaña que al alcalde, al presidente, tareas, practicas, que es día de la bandera tienes que ir, estudiar para exámenes, intentar hablar como española y demás, semanas y semanas así seguidas, pero aún seguía de pie sorpresivamente…mas no contaba con… =_

-profe es que no bañe la canción va muy rápido y aparte está muy alta _- dijeron varios alumnos –_

-chicos… mis niños… futuros docentes _–aclaro su garganta-_ yo sé y ustedes saben que no somos españoles, pero nuestra lengua se deriva de ese idioma, y/o al menos tenemos idea del estereotipo de lo que es una persona de España, ¿tengo razón o no?

-¡Sí! _-dijeron todos en unísono-_

-Muy bien, entonces quiero que sigan practicando las canciones en casa _–el profesor reviso sus hojas-_ ahora prosigamos a ensayar la coreografía

-¿coreografía? _-dijo sorprendida Tamaulipas-_ ¿pero cuál coreografía?

-si Fernández, _-dijo el profesor-_ tus compañeros elaboraron una coreografía hace dos semanas, de hecho ya todos la vieron y ensayaron un par de pasos

-¿y como es que yo no me entere? _-reclamo Tamaulipas-_

-señorita Fernández dejemos los reclamos para el final, por ahora, ya que no sabe cómo va esto, ni yo tampoco y miremos lo que harán sus compañeros _-el profesor le señalo una de las sillas que había en el patio-_ procedan _-indico-_

(Los churumbeles de España – el gitano señorón)

_=… los chicos que habían ideado la coreografía, en realidad solo se basaron de un video donde salían unos niñitos d años haciendo un intento de baile, en fin en el video los niños se ven adorables bailando eso, pero si le pones esos pasos a unas personas de 17 años a 45 años [por que en esta uni no hay límite de edad para entrar] …D:! … los chicos apenas y estaban en sincronía, todos disparejos, en resumen estaban haciendo un des-ma-dre matando la canción a gusto de ellos! … Ana María, su hermana postiza y el profesor se artes, no paraban de mirar ese inmenso desastre con cara de "¿y que carajos es esto?" hasta que los chicos habían terminado su des… baile=_

-_el profesor estaba que ya se andaba del baño del enojo que le causo ver eso-_ muy bien muchachos _-dijo el profesor entre dientes-_ por favor sigan practicado

-QUE!? _-dijeron Ana María y su hermana- _¿pero profe como así?

-señoritas por favor síganme _–dijo el profesor apartándose un poco del grupo de alumnos-_

-profe usted no puede permitir semejante trastamentada de baile ¿o sí? _-dijo Ana María casi explotando-_

-señorita Fernández… señorita Montes… _-las aludidas lo miraron fijamente- _ustedes son mis estudiantes favoritas, porque tienen el sentido del arte más desarrollado que ellos

-¿Pero?

-_-suspiro-_ pero por más que quisiera detener este intento de baile, estamos a dos escasas semanas del evento y nada más ensayamos los sábados a ustedes nada más les doy una hora, y en una hora no puedo hacer milagros, lo único que podemos hacer ahora…

-profe, con todo el respeto, no pienso dejar que esto se quede así … han matado la canción en todo el sentido de la palabra!-

-Ana María que te van a oír _-dijo su hermana tratando de calmarla-_

-pues que me oigan! … haber chicos, escuchen! _-llamo Ana María a sus demás compañeros-_

_=todos interrumpieron lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon a ver a Tamaulipas que más enojada no podía estar … respiro profundamente ya que no quería echarles grosería y media y que la sacaran de la escuela y de la convocatoria y procedió a decir=_

-chicos por si aún no se han dado cuenta, _-los miro con enojo-_ este es un baile español de España _-haciendo énfasis-_, no es una cumbia, ni quebradita, ni zapateado, ni cha cha cha, ni otros bailes, por favor chicos, somos mexicanos lo sé, pero ahora tenemos la oportunidad de representar a la población española de aquel entonces que se encontraba en tiempos de angustia, y cuando México le tendió la mano aquellos españoles, ellos se sentía con alegría, aliviados y con ganas de cantar a esta nación familiar tan bonita que es la nuestra, en son de gracias, deberíamos sentirnos así, actuar como españoles agradecidos…¿pero como lo haremos con este baile tan asquerosamente horrible?… yo seque se esforzaron por conseguir estos pasos, y mis disculpas si los ofendo, pero estos pasos no cazan ni con la música, ni la letra, ni el tiempo de la canción, pero podemos arreglarlo ¿no creen? ¿Están de acuerdo o no?

-lo que pasa es que tú y tu hermana son zurdas, envidiosas, y no les salen los pasos y aparte están enojadas por que no supieron del baile _–menciono una de las chicas del grupo(añádanle voz fresa) dirigiéndose a Tamaulipas-_

-que dijiste reverenda hija de…_-Tamaulipas fue interrumpida-_

-señorita Fernández por favor cálmese… _-sonó el timbre de salida- _dejemos el baile para la próxima semana _-y el profesor le susurro a Tamaulipas - _no podemos hacer más, pero hare lo sumo posible para que esta barbarie se vea un poco más decente

* * *

**Lunes 25 de febrero de 2013**

11:00 a.m.

_= Ana María y su hermana aprovecharon que no tenían nada que hacer en lunes para ir al centro de la cuidad (Reynosa-Tamps.) a comprar unas cosas que faltaban, lo que eran las telas, los abanicos y las flores que se pondrían en su cabeza… estaban en la cocina de su apartamento almorzando, cuando de repente suena el celular de nuestra querida Estado…=_

-¿bueno? –respondió la tamaulipeca-

-**hola mi Anita como es que estasis? **_-se oía la voz del español al otro lado del teléfono-_

-a-abuelo! Hola! Es..Este pues bien, estoy bien gracias a dios y tú?

-**pues los achaques no me dejan, pero por lo demás estoy bien y que hacéis?**

-estábamos almorzando mi hermana y yo, es que vamos al centro por unas cosas que nos faltan para la convocatoria

-**oh ya veo … me parece bien, ¿os molesta si las acompañamos? **_-pregunto el español-_

-a-acompañarnos … tú y quien más ¿ e- espera, pero no estás en España ahorita? _-pregunto Tamaulipas muy confundida-_

-**abridnos la puerta y veréis a que me refiero**

_=Tamaulipas colgó su teléfono y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, se encontró con un hombre que aparentaba no más de los 30 años, alto, medio moreno, de ojos verdes preciosos, y cabello castaño, acompañado de una chica que aparentaba cerca de los 25, cabello también castaño pero más largo, obscuro, y con un curioso rulo a un lado, ojos chocolate y brillantes, figura agraciada y un poco más baja que el hombre a lado, esas dos personas correspondían a las representaciones de España y el sur de Italia=_

-abuelo! … tía romanita, hola! _–La Estado abrazo a su familia-_ me hubieran dicho antes, y ahorrarse la plata del taxi

-que os queríamos dar la sorpresa _–respondió el español-_

-si claro, lo que pasa es que como te están pagando el viaje querías aprovechar _-dijo la italiana mirando al español-_

-¿Ana María, que tanto se oye? _–Pregunto su hermana que aún seguía en la cocina-_

-es mi familia, ven a saludar _-con eso la aludida se acerca a la entrada del departamento y ve a la pareja-_

-Dalid, ellos son mis abuelos Antonio Fernández y Chiara Vargas _-presento Tamaulipas-_

-chiao _-dijo la italiana-_

-muchos gusto _-dijo el español-_ ¿qué Estado eres? no recuerdo haberte visto en las fiestas de mi hijo México

-abuelo, ella es una humana no un estado

-e… mucho gusto…mi nombre es Dalid montes… un momento… ¿abuelos?… te creería tíos, pero ellos no tiene cara de abuelos _-la chica se acerca a ellos-_ no se ven viejos, arrugados, no tienen ese aroma de abuelitos, ni canas, y…

-ole~ calma esas ansias maja _-dijo el español- _que podremos parecer jóvenes, pero en realidad tenemos muchos siglos de años encima jeje, ¿verdad mi romanita? _-el español miro a la italiana- _

-cállate bastardo, no digas cosas de más, yo si me siento y veo joven para que veas _–le volteo la cara algo molesta y sonrojada-_

-Ana no entiendo… ¿por qué dicen siglos de años? _-miro la chica a su hermana de manera muy confundida-_

-haber dalicita, recuerda el hecho de que yo soy un Estado y ya tengo mi tiempo de existencia ok? Ellos son naciones, así que tiene más edad que yo, pero también se ven jóvenes, ustedes como humanos nos dan la vida y jovialidad, y así mantenemos este aspecto por toda la vida ¿entendido?

-ok son inmortales, entiendo

-bien, nos vamos?

-¿a dónde? _- pregunto la sur-italiana-_

-al centro, tenemos que comprar unas cosas para el evento de la universidad

- no grazie mejor los espero aquí para descansar

-pero lovi~_ –ojos de cachorrito-_ quiero que vallamos todos, como familia

-Antonio, ando muy cansada, fue un largo viaje, tengo sueño, mejor vallan sin mi

-tía romanita _-se coló la tamaulipeca-_

-dime, bambina

-en el centro hay churros y unas fruterías, podemos parar a comprar tomates y cosas que te gusten _-dijo con una risa digna del gato loco de Alice en wonderland-_

_-la sur-italiana babeo un poco al pensar en los tomates y churros-_ bueno está bien, si insisten, pero me vas a cargar cuando me canse Toño ¿capicci?

-claro mi lovi love _-el español trato de abrazar a su amada, pero esta no lo dejo- _

-ya vámonos, que mientras más tarde vallamos más gente, y más fastidio

_=los cuatro se encaminaron al auto y tomaron rumbo al centro de la cuidad, un lugar no tan glamoroso, pero si muy pintoresco y espacioso, lleno de plazas, tiendas, restaurantes, cinemas antiguos, estatuas de los héroes de la nación y casas un tanto pasadas por los años, pero daban ese sabor a añoranza de tiempos antiguos, parquearon en un estacionamiento barato cerca de las tiendas que iban a ver, lo primero que fueron a ver eran las telas=_

-mira abuelo que tú visita nos vino como anillo al dedo _-dijo la tamaulipeca para cortar el silencio-_

-¿porque mi niña?

-ya ves que te dije por teléfono la vez pasada que en la universidad se había formado una convocatoria ¿verdad?

-ay va es verdad, ¿y que tengo que ver yo en eso?

-que mi hermana y yo tenemos que vestirnos, hablar, y bailar como gente de tus tierras, como españoles vaya, ¿podrías ayudarnos? _–la chica miro a su abuelo con ojos muy tiernos y brillosos imposibles de resistir-_

-awww como decirle que no a esa carita _-España le agarra los cachetes a Tamaulipas- _

-ay ouch, abuelo que duele

-lo siento

_=se la pasaron horas y horas recorriendo las tiendas necesarias para conseguir las cosas que requerían; pañoletas, telas de satín, leotardos, adornos con flores para la cabeza, abanicos, panderetas, zapatos… en fin… ya habiendo terminado con las compras, todos estaban cansados a mas no poder, así que se dirigieron a una fuente de sodas para reponer fuerzas y comer una chuchería antes de regresar a casa=_

-cazzo! _-Grito la sur italiana-_ nunca había caminado tanto en mi vida!

-chiara no tan fuerte _-le susurro el español con una sonrisa tímida-_

-scuza, pero me muero de sed y hambre, ¿dónde está Ana María con las aguas?

-ahora vienen linda, ella y su hermana fueron por las sodas

-ok ya venimos, ay que diga vinimos _-llegaron las hermanas con carios vasos de aguas de sabores y churros y galletas –_ vámonos encaminando al carro para llegar a descansar en casa-

_=con eso los cuatros se volvieron a encaminar al carro y regresar a casa a descansar y esperar el nuevo día ya que les faltaba unos mínimos detalles=_

* * *

_y listo (cae al suelo)_

_espero que les haya gustado_

_¿que nada mas puse anecdotas de dos cursientos dias?_

_si, es que los demas dias pasaba lo mismo, asi que resumi todo este tiempo en dos dias _

_¡flash informativo!(perdon pero mi lado futbolero es fuerte)_

_NOS VAMOS AL MUNDIAL! NOS VAMOS AL MUNDIAL!_

_jajaja que derrotamos a USA papantla jajaja tomala gringo (sin ofender a los estado unidenses que leen esto)_

_ay bueno nos vemos el proximo capitulo_

_tengo que seguir con mis tareas_

_saludos y besitos para ustedes_

_chao o3o/~_


	6. Chapter 6 : Ensayo general

lo se lo se tengo esto muy abandonado pero ya estas son las ultimas patadas

disclaimer: hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen(solo esta versión de Tamaulipas) las demas naciones (y sus estados ) mas los demas estados de la republica mexicana son de sus autores y del señor hidekaz

sin mas que decir

disfruten y que corra el telon y la sangre(?

* * *

Capitulo 6

_El ensayo general y muchas cosas más_

=Sábado 9 marzo 2013=

_=los días siguientes solo fueron ensayar, ensayar, ensayar y trabajar en todo lo que faltaba, tanto en la universidad, en el hogar, y en el estado, todo parecía bien por el momento, la ropa ya estaba lista, los adornos, los trabajos, carteles, solo faltaban dos cosas más… eran las 11 de la mañana un día frio y terroso sábado, (cortesía del general invierno que no se va hasta el 21 de marzo "según") y todos los de la facultad donde estudia nuestra querida Estado, se trasladaban hasta el edificio de en frente para dar los últimos detalles al evento=._

_**Magnates petroleros **_

_**Que hay se hicieron ricos**_

_**Pelaron todos gallos**_

_**Con la ley de expropiación~**_

_**(Remate de pies)**_

-Muy bien alumnos _-decía el director de la facultad a través de un micrófono-_ a lo largo de estos sábados han ido mejorando indudablemente, ahora todos, pasaran de salón en salón para dar un último ensayo a su canción grupal y contestar las preguntas que se les asigno a los capitanes.

_=todos dieron un suspiro de cansancio, y no es para menos, aparte de este evento aún tenían que lidiar con sus vidas y trabajos cotidianos, muchos van y vienen de diferentes partes del estado y no podían tener un cansancio mayor a este. Cada salón pasaba a cantar y contestar sus preguntas… todos tenían su papel bien puesto … catedráticos, zapateros, ingenieros, cinematógrafos, soldados, tanto españoles como mexicanos, con acento y todo, y bailando al ritmo de las canciones asignadas con sus papeles, unas tristes, otras muy alegres, pero todas con un recuerdo del España del ayer. Todo perfecto, ya que si no, había que repetirlo hasta que el director estuviera satisfecho con el resultado=._

-Señorita, por favor sus preguntas con respuestas – _se dirigió el director hacia Tamaulipas-_

-mis preguntas…ah claro… este… Las preguntas… emm… lupita…_-susurro-_ ¿lupita hiciste lo de las preguntas?

-Mari, te dije que yo no podía hacerlas_- susurro la aludida-_ tengo mi trabajo que hacer

-pero lupita… _-refunfuño al no tener de otra más que dar la cara a su director-_ ¿y ahora que hacemos?

-¿señorita sus preguntas? –_Repitió el director con sus cejas canosas alzadas, esperando una respuesta y micrófono en mano –_ ¿las tiene o no?, para pasar adelante con el otro grupo.

_-suspiro-_ señor director, usted disculpe pero no las tengo _- bajo la mirada-._

_-el director dio un suspiro de cansancio y le tendió unos papeles-_ tenga y contéstelas, las quiero para el miércoles en la muestra pedagógica ¿está bien? Por ahora solo canten su canción para el evento

-s-sí señor, disculpe, gracias por las hojas –_Tamaulipas dio la vuelta, eh hizo la instrucción a sus compañeros que empezaran a cantar-._

(Los churumbeles de España- el gitano señorón)

_=Tamaulipas, su hermana y algunos compañeros más se hicieron para atrás del podio para acompañar con canto a los compañeros que bailarían, y para sorpresa, el baile fue más aceptable, aún faltaban algunos detalles, pero al menos no se veía como la primera vez en que todos parecía ajolotitos en charco=_

* * *

=Domingo 10 marzo 2013, en la noche=

- Mari, recuerda que tienes que hacer las preguntas _-hablaba la hermana postiza de Tamaulipas-._

-sí, ash te pareces a tu madre _- repelaba la chica-._

-Ana María, no hables así –_se introdujo en español-._

-perdón, oye abuelo ¿por qué no me ayudas?, Digo, ya que las preguntas tratan de tus épocas.

-hablando así solo hacéis que me sienta viejo –_dijo divertido el español-_ pero haber, dejadme ver esas dichosas preguntas.

_-la chica le tendió una hoja de papel donde venían tres preguntas-_ se supone que tenemos que actuar como un grupo de zapateros en el año de 1951, pero de información casi no viene nada, lo que encontré en la wiki solo habla de "capital humano" – _cambio su tono de voz a uno desesperado- _las necesito para este miércoles, por fa ayúdame abuelito_-ojos suplicantes-_.

-está bien –_Antonio leía las preguntas y no pudo evitar sentir algo de dolor, más dolor que nostalgia- _.

-abuelo,_-lo mira con detenimiento-_ ¿qué pasa?

-mirar al pasado no siempre es… no siempre es del todo divertido, pequeña.

-¿por qué? … ¿qué recordaste?

- ¿tu padre no te conto verdad? _-decía el español con tono apagado-._

-solo lo un poco, pero más sobre el traslado de personas.

-pues entonces no ha sido todo.

* * *

**-rojos, alemanes, la pobreza, brotes de cólera, nos estamos hundiendo, joder **–_decía un humano español junto con sus amigos en un callejón-._

_=los tiempos no eran favorables en España, ya había sobrevivido a un golpe de estado, pero no contaba con una guerra civil, ni con una dictadura de esa magnitud y montones de problemas que se le añadieron a la nación… Antonio pasaba por las calles y veía todo gris… no solo porque estuviera nublado, también por muchos escombros que soltaban las casas derrumbadas, gente iba y venía con sus semblantes decaídos desesperados, esperando una esperanza o al menos un poco de comida caliente para el día y medicinas para curar a sus enfermos=._

-**Antonio, que te vas a México** _-hablo el superior de España-_.

-¿a México dice?

-**bueno, aún falta la confirmación,** _-afirmo-_ **eh hablado con el presidente de México, el señor Cárdenas, ahora falta que hables con tu hijo, de él depende la decisión.**

-dudo que él quiera.

-**sois su padre, tendrá que obedecerte.**

-fui… bueno, no sé si aún me considere el así, pero él no es así, él es totalmente independiente –_pronuncio eso ultimo con dolor-_.

-**independientemente de eso, vais a hablar con él.**

-si señor

* * *

-Todo era un caos, Anita ver a esa gente en esas situaciones… todos los días...

-abuelo, no tenía idea.

-no tenías por qué, eras una pequeñaja en ese entonces.

-mi padre no me dijo mucho, solo hasta ahora, entre él y yo aún hay muchos secretos.

-se notó, con semejante circo el mes antepasado.

-ni que lo menciones… ni lo menciones.

-lo que si os puedo decir de esos tiempos… de cuando era todo un chaval

-uuuuhhhh _-dijo Ana maría tratando de imitar a un lobo-_

-Si querida, en ese tiempo los lobos también aullaban jeje, bueno os puedo decir, que envié mucho cerebro aquí.

- y con eso quieres decir…

-bueno, fueron 25.000, niños, adultos, mujeres, pero en si mucha gente que tenía una mentalidad, mejor dicho muy estudiados; ingenieros, escritores, arquitectos, obreros, manufactureros, etc. Que si me los quedaba me los iban a reprimir o a matar.

-vaya _-puso una gran cara de impresión-_

-que mi gente es trabajadora, te lo dice y mantiene tu querido abuelo

-osease que, España es el cerebro y México la fuerza

-podría deciros que sí, algo así, como los españoles en ese entonces tenían un nivel académico superior _-fue interrumpido-_

-Ustedes nos daban sus sueños y ambiciones y nosotros los ayudábamos a construirlos

-claro… creo

-ay abuelito, que cosas aprendo contigo _-lo abraza tiernamente-_ eres genial, aunque estemos bien demacrados

-y que lo digas pequeña –_siente a la chica pesada-_ … Ana María…. ¿Ana María que tienes?… ANA MARIA –_empieza a gritar-_ AYUDA AYUDA CHIARA, ALGUIEN…

-PERO BUENO ANTONIO MALDICCIONE, POR QUE TE DA POR GRITAR A ESTA HORA –_entra a la habitación la sur italiana-_ madre mía que le hiciste a la niña

-yo no le hice nada, que se me ha desmayado _-se detiene a verla y nota que sus heridas se empiezan a abrir- _dios mío, DIOS MIO! ESTA SANGRANDO ANA MARIA QUE TE PASA! _-en eso empieza a sonar el teléfono-_

-yo contesto _-menciona la hermana postiza mientras corre apresurada-_ ¿bueno? ¿Mama? ¿Que? ¿No te oigo? ¿Balazos? ¿Dónde? Cálmate por favor, ¿Dónde estás? Está bien… ok, sal del auto despacio y con la mayor calma que tu ser puede tener, metete a la tienda… porque si te quedas ay te van a perforar a plomazos… yo no puedo salir… Ana María se ah desmayado y tengo gente aquí, ok metete a la tienda en seguida, te llamo ok ya, bye

-¿balazos? –_Pregunto angustiada la sur italiana-_ ¿robaron un banco o que paso? ¿Por qué balazos? –_Suena de nuevo el teléfono- _

- ¿alo? _-Contesta la italiana-_

-**¿Alo? ¿R-romana? **–_Se oye la vos de México al otro lado del teléfono-_

-¿México?

-**¿qué haces ay, donde esta Ana?**

-se nos desmayó, ¿dónde rayos estas idiota?, eres su padre tienes que cuidarla

**-no puedo estar en todas partes carajo!**

-Al menos dime si sabes que le pasa, o que podemos hacer tu padre y yo, Antonio esta muy angustiado

-**¿Antonio esta ay?**

-ALEJANDRO!

-ok ok, si estoy en lo correcto y mi hombro no me miente, se están correteando…

-tu jerga no la entiendo, explícame

**-narcos, se están persiguiendo, y eso lleva a balazos y muertes, a mí y a Ana nos duele, porque son humanos que viven en nosotros ¿captas? ¡UN ATAQUE DE NARCOS!**

-¿y qué podemos hacer?

**-¿sabes manejar un bisturí?**

- ¿un qué?

**-pásame a Antonio por favor rápido, y pon el teléfono en altavoz**

-alo?

**-Antonio, escucha con atención, lo que le está pasando a Ana es una corretiza de narcos… ¿en qué condiciones esta ella?**

-es que fue tan rápido, ella y yo estábamos hablando, ella me abrazo y de la nada se pone toda flojita como muñequita de trapo

**-demonios, ¿está sangrando?**

-el español volvía a mirarla otra vez tratando de contener las lágrimas- está empezando a sangrar mas

**-¿osease que ya tiene rato sangrando?**

-como 5 minutos_-sollozando el español-_

**-¡¿Y no se te ocurrió taparle a sangre con algo más o cambiarle las gasas?!**

-¿y cómo quieres que lo haga? _-interviene la italiana-_ Cazo! Está en shock el pobre, ya dinos que hacer!

-**necesito que le limpien la sangre, yo…yo **_-ahoga sus gemidos de dolor-_ **llamare a Inglaterra para ver si puede ayudarnos**

-yo a ese cejudo no le veré ni en pintura!

**-no me importa! ella necesita de sus conocimientos médicos! así que te friegas Antonio! ¡¿Quieres que ella se sienta bien?! **

-si!

**-entonces trágate el orgullo o lo que sea que tengas en contra de Arthur por el momento, hazlo por Ana, iré haya lo más pronto posible, hasta entonces** _-cuelga el teléfono el mexicano- _

-e…este –_tartamudea la humana-_ ya traje las vendas y astringentes para Ana

-grazie bella _- la italiana se acerca al español-_ Antonio, mejor sal y ponte al pendiente del teléfono o la puerta, mientras aquí la ragazza y yo limpiaremos a Ana sus heridas

-no quiero a ese tipejo aquí –dice el español sosteniendo más fuerte a su nieta-

-Antonio, hazlo por tu querida nipote, ¿sí? Arthur tiene conocimientos médico y…

-Colombia también tiene los conocimientos, _-interviene el español- _es familia y además está más cerca que ese cejudo, ¿por qué no mejor hablamos con él?

-déjate de esas cantaletas, ve a la sala y ponte al pendiente del teléfono, necio spagnolo – _la sur- italiana apunta a la puerta-_

-está bien está bien que me voy, joder –_el español sale de la habitación y se sienta en el sillón de la sala de estar-_ "Colombia también puede con estas cosas no se por qué cuentan con ese cejon" _-pensó-_ dios mío ayuda a mi Anita que se reponga pronto _-suena el teléfono-_ ¿alo?

-¿spain? _-Inglaterra dejo salir un tono de hastió del otro lado del teléfono-_ ¿qué rayos haces en casa de Ana?

-a ti no te cuento mis asuntos anglocejon, ¿México ya te informo lo de Ana?

-sí, y no voy a poder llegar, una tormenta se presentó y no puedo salir todos los vuelos se cancelaron aquí, _-suspiro-_ tendrás que encargarte tú y los que estén contigo

-lo que me faltaba, obedecer tus ordenes ¿quién te crees?

-no tengo interés de discutir contigo ahora, tu nieta esta grave ¿recuerdas? Escucha, esto es lo que tienen que hacer

_=después de unos minutos de hablar y recibir órdenes España se dirigió donde estaban atendiendo a su nieta para terminar de sanarla, debieron de abrirle un poco la frente para limpiar desde adentro el pus y sangre que salían de la herida para volver a cerrar con gasas nuevas y vendas, después de eso dejarla reposar el resto de la noche=_

* * *

Lunes 11 de marzo 2013 en la mañana

_=el teléfono no dejaba de sonar desde las primeras horas de la mañana; México, USA, Inglaterra, Canadá, monterrey, Coahuila, Aguascalientes, baja california, Barcelona, Madrid, Italia del norte, navarra, (por qué las voces siempre corren amigos) además de los superiores de Tamaulipas y la familia de su hermana postiza, al final del "ya paso, estamos bien aquí en casa" Tamaulipas seguía dormida, y México y el gobernador de Tamaulipas habían llegado para aclarar "lo que paso"=_

-¿y la señorita Fernández? _-pregunto el gobernador Egidio-_

-sigue en reposo señor, y creo que es mejor dejarla así después de lo de anoche –_respondió México indicándole al gobernador que se sentase-_

- y lo que sigue, _-completo el gobernador sentándose en la sala-_ aún siguen los carteles en lucha en estos momentos

-¿quién lucha en estos momentos? _- se adentró el español dentro de la sala junto con la sur italiana-_

-señor carriedo, señora Vargas, _- asiente con la cabeza en señal de respeto-_ un gusto verlos, soy Egidio torre cantú, gobernador de Tamaulipas.

-chiao signore

-un gusto señor, ¿vino a ver a mi nieta? ¿Estará bien?

-Sí y no sé, respondiendo a sus preguntas señor carriedo, en vista de que ella sigue en reposo no puedo comentar mucho, ustedes por ser naciones aparte, ni la señorita montes, no está autorizada aun siendo parte de la fachada de la señorita Fernández. Esto es clasificado

- si supiera – _refunfuño la sur italiana-_

-chiara cálmate, _-suspiro el español-_ pero somos familia de ella, _-dirigiéndose la gobernador-_ ella nos importa, y queremos saber que tanto le afecto lo de anoche

-como dije, aun siendo el gobernador no puedo decir mucho, ni los noticieros pueden por temor _-suspiro-_, si les sirve de algo, entren al portal "valor por Tamaulipas" en Facebook, los ciudadanos tienden a subir fotos y cuentan lo que paso, al menos ellos tienen el valor, infórmenme si la señorita Fernández despierta, pero señor Alejandro ay algunas cosas que necesito hablar con usted

- si señor,-acepto el mexicano- pasemos a la cocina mientras

_=después de eso, entraron en la página de Facebook "valor por Tamaulipas" y vieron las anécdotas, videos, noticias y fotos de los sucedido la noche anterior, entre las fotos se veían camionetas chocadas, charcos de sangre, casquillos tirados de las armas usadas y como quedaron las casas atacadas, zetas contra los del golfo, matando traidores y los lugares donde habían estado, esas eran las historias de los que posteaban en la página. España e Italia del sur estaban impactados por lo que veían que había sucedido, pero sobre todo por el comentario que más se repetía "Y LO QUE FALTA AMIGOS, PREPARENSE"="_

-entonces solo queda esperar a que Ana María despierte –_concluyo el español -_

* * *

penultimo capitulo gente aqui lo tienen

de una ves digo que gracias a los chicos y chicas que estan viendo esto

si tiene alguna duda, una sugerencia para el ultimo capitulo o lo que gusten, solo dejen un review

y los atendere lo mas pronto posible

nos vemos el proximo capitulo

saludos y besos para todos

chao o3o/~


	7. Chapter 7 : y llego el dia

_ANTES DE QUE ME LANZEN TOMATES POR TARDAR UNA ETERNIDAD_

_pido una interminable disculpa... les explicare _

_1) la universidad me quita mucho tiempo_

_2) aunque no sea ama de casa igual tengo que ayudar a mi madre con el quehacer_

_3) nada mas ay una computadora en casa y mi hermano menor siempre me la quita (soy mediocre)_

_asi que de veras lo siento _

_disclaimer: hetalia le petenece a hidekaz- sama. solo me pertenece esta version de Tamaulipas y Aguascalientes Todas y cada una de las canciones le pertenecen a los churumbeles de España, menos "ole con ole" ,"el corrido de la expropiacion petrolera" y "cultura hispano-mexicana" pueden ver las canciones en youtube si llegan a no encontrarlas solo diganme y nos ponemos de acuerdo para que les pase las canciones_

_sin mas que decir _

_disfruten_

* * *

_Capitulo 7 _

Y llego el día (pov Tamaulipas)

* * *

_=Después del "incidente" (años con estos malditos haciendo sus mañas y no me acostumbro, ALGUN DIA ME LIBRARE DE ELLOS) era miércoles en la mañana, me desperté en mi habitación vi a mi "tía romanita" ("tía" "abuela", la verdad no sé, pero es familia después de todo) ella y mis hermanos (Dalid e Ignacio) estaban conmigo en la habitación cuidándome=_

-Qué bueno que despertaste bambina

-gracias tía romanita

-hermanita tenía miedo de que ya no despertaras _-me abrazo Ignacio-_ cada vez que te pasan esas cosas le pido a la catrina que no te lleve

-n-nachito _-lo abrase también-_ manito, no creo que tengas que hablarle a la huesuda cada vez que pasa esto

-gracias a dios que estas bien Anita

-_se oían ruidos fuera del cuarto-_ ¿que tanto se oye afuera?

-México y España peleando _-menciono mi tía y lo primero que pensé es… ¿no hay ya suficientes problemas? Así que me levante de la cama… con algo de dificultad, por las heridas… en fin! Me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí –_

-¿es que como pueden vivir así, México, no ves que tus hijos sufren? _-mencionaba mi abuelo-_

-¿tú crees que me gusta estar así? hago lo que puedo para que esto no suceda mas

-en primer lugar, deberías escoger mejores gobernantes

-YO?! No es mi decisión! Es de mi gente

-Entonces educa a tu gente!

-HAMBRE _-no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor que gritar, además, siempre lo hago cada vez que ellos pelean… y siempre funciona-_

Eh? _- me miraron, a ver si funciona otra vez-_

-¿no estas ya grande para hacer eso? _-dijo papa-_

-¿no están grandes para pelearse como niños? _- apenas dije eso y la tía romanita se hecho a reír-_

-no te preocupes mi niña _- el abuelo me tomo de los hombros- _te preparare una deliciosa sopa para que te siente el estómago y levante el animo

-Yay _-les dije, siempre funciona jiji-_

_=habiendo dicho sopa, todos nos fuimos a la cocina para ayudarle al abuelo con la sopa, terminamos haciendo una gran cazuela. Habiendo terminado con la comida Dalid y yo nos fuimos preparando para ir a la exposición académica que la universidad había planeado [en serio no se les pudo ocurrir una peor idea, a esas cosas casi no va la gente] nada del otro mundo, es como una feria de ciencias pero más… pro? Claro toda la familia fue y luego de dos horas ya nos estábamos yendo por falta de audiencia no sé por qué hacen estas cosas. Bueno llegamos a casa, y jugamos "uno" hasta la hora de cenar=_

Viernes 15 de marzo 2013

-Ana María Fernández Carriedo y Gonzales, ¿porque aún no estas lista? _–me grito mi hermana a todo pulmón desde la puerta-_

-creo que me voy a enfermar _(y Gonzales? Que fue eso?)_ Me duele la panza

-solo son nervios _(me agarra al cabello)_ todo va a salir genial

-si… como cantar es tu mero mole

-hay… ese no es el punto… todo va a estar bien, además, recuerda que estamos en la parte de atrás, apenas y nos van a ver

-creo que tienes razón

-Anda, arréglate que se nos hace tarde

_=la vestimenta, ahora que lo pienso no tuvo mucha ciencia,(pero aun así cuesta mucho hacer estas cosas) lo bueno es que use verde, uno de mis colores favoritos, la tía romanita nos ayudó a peinarnos a como se veían las mujeres en España, nos maquillo y, ya terminando de arreglarnos, nos pusimos en marcha hacia el edificio de la facultad=_

-papa será mejor que tomen asiento ya va a empezar

-pero mija te ves reeee-chula quiero tomar más fotos

-papa ya basta, nos tomaremos fotos al final lo prometo

-no, porque luego te pones toda fodonga y fea, ¿y que dirán las demás naciones si te ven así?

-¿qué fregados acabas de decir?

-alejo por favor, dejas en vergüenza a la niña _- grito… mi tía Itzel(México sur) la tía romana y el abuelo Antonio-_

-s-señor _-intervino mi hermana-_ señor México por favor están haciendo algo de escándalo-y vaya sorpresa, todos alrededor se nos quedaron viendo… que pena más grande, alguien va a salir golpeado por esto-

-papa _- dijo Ignacio tomando del codo a papa- _vámonos a sentar porfa

-Bienvenidos sean al décimo primer concurso de canto post- revolucionario, agradecemos a todos su presencia; padres, alumnos, docencia, jueces e invitados especiales _-mencionaba el director con algo de orgullo mientras todos aplaudíamos-_ para comenzar con el evento de hoy entonaremos el corrido de la expropiación petrolera…y música maestro

_=Corrido de la expropiación petrolera=_

_Se fueron ya muy lejos _

_Los grades poderosos _

_Que a nuestra linda tierra_

_Vinieron a explotar_

_Dejaron ya los campos _

_Los tanques y los pozos _

_Y el rico aceite negro _

_Que es producto nacional_

_Se van los extranjeros _

_De Tuxpan y Tampico_

_De toda la huasteca_

_Que abarca esta región_

_Magnates petroleros _

_Que allí se hicieron ricos_

_Pelaron todos gallos_

_Con la ley de expropiación_

_=música=_

_Como águila descalza _

_Vestida de chicana _

_Vinieron los ingleses_

_Al suelo a perforar_

_Empresa de extranjeros _

_Llamada mexicana_

_Que vino a nuestra patria _

_A llevarse el capital_

_Mas ya no son los tiempos _

_En que la gran Bretaña_

_La reina de los mares _

_Al mundo sorprendió_

_Y ya no nos asustan _

_Sus fuerzas y sus mañas_

_Estamos como rifles _

_Para darnos un quemón _

_=música y algunos gritillos de la gente patriota y el abuelo=_

_Vendrán las golondrinas_

_Cada año a nuestra tierra_

_Y en las más altas torres _

_Sus nidos colgaran_

_Pero esos petroleros_

_Que vienen de Inglaterra_

_Las ricas concesiones_

_Ya más nunca volverán_

_Se van los extranjeros _

_De Tuxpan y Tampico_

_De toda la huasteca_

_Que abarca esta región_

_Magnates petroleros _

_Que allí se hicieron ricos_

_Pelaron todos gallos_

_Con la ley de expropiación_

_(Remate de pies y aplausos)_

-precioso corrido_ -menciono el director- _ahora toca una canción que nos hace sentir más amor por nuestra nación… a continuación "tierra mexicana"… música por favor

_=tierra mexicana=_

_Con el alma yo vengo a cantarle_

_A mi tierra indiana _

_Esta dulce canción_

_A mi linda tierra mexicana_

_De ensueño y leyenda_

_De fe y de valor_

_Sus mujeres son hembras de veras_

_Ardientes y bellas y fiel corazón_

_Son sus hombres con temple de acero_

_Que guardan con celo_

_La paz y el honor_

_(Coro de mujeres)_

_Soy azteca y soy hispana_

_Mu ranchera soy señor_

_Soy una china poblana_

_De muy noble tradición_

_(Todos)_

_Este canto campirano_

_Lo ha inspirado mi nación_

_Esta pueblo mexicano_

_Que vive en mi corazón_

_(Se repite)_

-excelente, ahora comenzaremos con la serie de cancioneros españoles para el concurso_ -decía el director mientras se secaba el sudor- _pedimos de favor que los primeros grupos suban a la plataforma

-buenas tardes señoras y señores, somos del sindicato de trabajadores de la industria textil _ –menciono una chica con vestido español negro y acento español "porque todos debíamos tenerlo"- _y venimos a cantarles la melancólica canción "dos cruces" esperemos que sea de vuestro agrado

_=dos cruces=_

_Sevilla tuvo que ser_

_Con su lunita plateada_

_Testigo de nuestro amor_

_Bajo la noche callada_

_Y nos quisimos tú y yo_

_Con un amor sin pecado_

_Pero el destino ha querido_

_Que vivamos separados_

_Están clavadas dos cruces_

_En el monte del olvido_

_Por dos amores que han muerto_

_Sin haberse comprendido_

_Están clavadas dos cruces_

_En el monto del olvido_

_Por dos amores que han muerto_

_Que son el tuyo y el mío._

_Hay barrio de santa Cruz_

_Hay plaza de doña Elvira_

_Hoy vuelvo yo a recordar_

_Y me parece mentira_

_Ya todo aquello paso_

_Todo quedo en el olvido_

_Nuestras promesas de amores_

_En el aire se han perdido_

_Están clavadas dos cruces_

_En el monte del olvido_

_Por dos amores que han muerto_

_Que son el tuyo y el mío_

_Están clavadas dos cruces_

_En el monte del olvido_

_Por dos amores que han muerto_

_Que son el tuyo y el mío._

_Que son el tuyo y el mío._

_(Aplausos)_

-precioso canto, gracias por su participación, las calificaciones de los jueces se darán hasta el final del concurso… ahora daremos paso a los siguientes grupos, pasen arriba por favor

-buenas gente linda y bella, nosotros somos el club de periodistas y escritores de México y España, les traemos esta linda canción cantada por nuestros co- compatriotas llamada "que lindo México" pa´ endulzarles al oído vaya, disfruten .

_=que lindo México=_

_A cantar una canción _

_Y a bridan el corazón_

_ A tu virgen guadalupana_

_A pedir su protección _

_Y a rezar con devoción _

_La plegaria más soberana_

_A decirte este español_

_Que bendito sea tu sol_

_Tu alegría y tus mujeres_

_Y a pedir que mi quereres _

_Seguido quiero encontrar_

_Y mi vida entera dar_

_Por México, de mi amor~_

_México, que lindo México_

_Eres a tierra más bella_

_Yo eh soñado con la gloria_

_Y te confundí con ella_

_Eh de llevar a mi España_

_Un puñado de tu tierra_

_Y si mis ojos se cierran _

_En donde vieron la luz_

_La han de poner en mi cruz_

_Que más puedo yo pedir _

_Igual que cubre un rebozo_

_Oh mantilla de manola_

_Tenga tierra de mexicana_

_Revuelta con española_

_México, que lindo México(viva la cuidad de los palacios) _

_Eres la tierra más bella_

_Yo eh soñado con la gloria_

_Y te confundí con ella (y la gloria es buena, si señor)_

_Eh de llevar a mi España _

_Un puñado de tu tierra_

_Y si mis ojos se cierran_

_En donde vieron la luz_

_La han de poner en mi cruz_

_Que más puedo yo pedir _

_Igual que cubre un rebozo_

_Oh mantilla de manola_

_Tenga tierra mexicana_

_Revuelta con española_

_¡OLE!_

_(Aplausos)_

-precioso, que pasen los siguientes grupos por favor

-bienvenidos sean ustedes publico conocedor somos la asociación de médicos laboratoristas y enfermer s de la colonia Española, hemos traído para su deleite esta canción bella llamada "el beso" esperemos que sea de vuestro agrado

_=El beso=_

_En España, bendita tierra _

_Donde puso su trono el amor _

_Solo en ella el beso encierra _

_Armonía, sentido y valor _

_La española cuando besa (!Ole!) _

_Es que besa de verdad _

_Y a ninguna le interesa (!Ole!) _

_Besar por frivolidad _

_El beso (El beso) _

_El beso (El beso) _

_El beso en España _

_Lo lleva la hembra _

_Muy dentro del alma _

_Le puede usted besar en la mano _

_O puede darle un beso de hermano _

_Y así... la besará cuando quiera _

_Pero un beso de amor, no se lo dan a cualquiera _

_Es más noble, yo le aseguro _

_Ha de causar la mayor emoción _

_Ese beso sincero y puro _

_Que va envuelto en una ilusión _

_La española cuando besa (!Olé!) _

_Es que besa de verdad _

_Y a ninguna le interesa (!Olé!) _

_Besar por frivolidad _

_El beso (El beso) _

_El beso (El beso) _

_El beso en España _

_Lo lleva la hembra _

_Muy dentro del alma _

_Le puede usted besar en la mano _

_O puede darle un beso de hermano _

_Y así... la besará cuando quiera _

_Pero un beso de amor, no se lo dan a cualquiera (2X)_

-impresionante, sin duda los besos son sagrados, pedimos que el grupo que sigue que suenen esas palmas por favor

-buenas tardes, somos el … somos "la" perdón, somos la unión catalana de trabajadores cinematográficos, y el sindicato de trabajadores universitario _-interrumpió un joven con traje español- _y cantaremos para ustedes la canción "no te puedo querer" disfrútenla.

_=no te puedo querer=_

_No quiero que me supliques_

_Que yo te quiera_

_No quiero verte llorar_

_Ni quiero que pases penas_

_Despreciaste mi cariño_

_Cuando yo te lo entregaba_

_Un cuchillo me clavabas_

_En mitad del corazón_

_Lo mismo que estás sufriendo_

_Yo también por ti sufrí_

_Haz de cuenta que me he muerto_

_Y no te acuerdas de mí_

_(Coro)_

_No te puedo querer_

_Porque no sientes lo que yo ciento_

_No te puedo querer_

_Apártame de tu pensamiento_

_Un día te quise_

_Al verme llorando_

_Tú te reías de mí padecer_

_Ahora es tarde no hay remedio_

_Ya no te puedo querer_

_(Música)_

_Yo bien quisiera quererte_

_Pero no puedo_

_La culpa no tengo yo_

_Ni mando en mis sentimientos_

_Tú jamás podrás negarlo_

_Que te quise ciegamente_

_Y que esclavo estuve siempre_

_De tu gusto y voluntad_

_Si ahora ya no te quiero_

_No te debes de quejar_

_Que te pago con monedas_

_Que me enseñaste a acuñar_

-muy bonito su canto, pedimos que el siguiente grupo pase arriba por favor

-muy buenas y lindas tardes tengan todos ustedes mis compañeros y yo aquí presentes somos el grupo de agricultores del Estado de hidalgo y les vinimos a cantar esta canción "12 cascabeles" espero les guste

_=12 cascabeles=_

_Doce cascabeles llevan mi caballo por la carretera _

_Y un par de claveles al pelo prendía lleva mi romera. _

_Música_

_Y la carreta que va adelante _

_Mil campanillas llevan sonando _

_Y hasta sus ruedas hacen su cante _

_Por qué los ejes van repicando. _

_Para el cubierto con arrayanes _

_Toldo con cielo de Andalucía _

_Que bien bracean, mis alazanes _

_Que no hay carreta como la mía. _

_Música _

_Doce cascabeles llevan mi caballo por la carretera _

_Y un par de claveles al pelo prendía lleva mi romera._

_La carretera se hace de flores _

_Al paso alegre de las romeras _

_Y hay madrigales, besos y amores _

_Por los caminos y las laderas. _

_Bajo las alas de mi sombrero _

_Hay que bonitas van mis romeras _

_Van derramando, gracia y salero _

_Parece suya la tierra entera. _

_Música _

_Doce cascabeles llevan mi caballo por la carretera _

_Y un par de claveles al pelo prendía lleva mi romera._

_(Aplausos)_

-Tomaremos un pequeño intermedio mientras se preparan los demás grupos, los presentes pueden quedarse sentados y observar la pequeña proyección que ha hecho para nosotros la facultad de derecho y administración.

_=lo primero que hicimos fue ir a tomar agua y sentarnos en heno… HENO! Solo faltaban los caballos y cerdos para que el lugar se pareciera a un rancho, la proyección tardo como 20 minutos lo suficiente para sofocarse de calor y casi echarse una pestañita =_

-Y volvemos con la presentación de canciones españolas, les recordamos que los resultados de la competencia se darán al final del evento, los premios serán un sábado libre y la siguiente unidad excepto para el primer lugar, y el segundo lugar una Tablet(que cutre) pedimos a los siguientes grupos que pasen arriba por favor

-buenas… noches ya a todos los presentes, somos el sindicato de trabajadores de enseñanza del D.F. Y traemos para ustedes esta canción que esperemos no sonroje a algunas damas del lugar se llama tres veces guapa… esperemos que sea de su deleite y ole

_=3 veces guapa=_

_Estás que arrebatas preciosa_

_Estás de lo más retrechera_

_Estás tan bonita y graciosa_

_Que luces airosa tu sal postinera_

_Estás tan soberbia y airosa_

_Que luces mimosa tu gracia chispera. _

_Cuando me miras morena _

_De adentro del alma un grito se escapa_

_Para decirte muy fuerte_

_¡Guapa, guapa y guapa! _

_Y es que tu cara agarena _

_Me roba la calma con gracia chulapa_

_Y te diré hasta la muerte_

_¡Guapa, guapa y guapa! _

_Estás que da gloria mirarte_

_Estás que se para la gente _

_Estás como para adorarte y luego besarte ardorosamente_

_Estás como para raptarte y lejos llevarte, estás imponente. _

_Cuando me miras morena _

_De adentro del alma un grito se escapa_

_Para decirte muy fuerte_

_¡Guapa, guapa y guapa! _

_Y es que tu cara agarena _

_Me roba la calma con gracia chulapa_

_Y te diré hasta la muerte_

_¡Guapa, guapa y guapa!_

_(Chiflidos y aplausos)_

-Muy… divertida la canción jefe ahora pedimos que los siguientes grupos pasen

-buenas noches tengan ustedes _–mencionaron tres chicas con vestidos de colores chillones (o friega pupilas ya que estamos)- _somos la unión de hoteleros y comerciantes de ropa y traemos para ustedes este par de canciones que esperemos que sean de vuestro agrado, se llaman "que bonito es el querer" y "la pequinesa" disfruten

_= Que bonito es el querer=_

_En un patio moruno _

_Que hay en Sevilla _

_Una noche de fiesta _

_La conocí. _

_Y al mirarme en sus ojos _

_Negros muy negros _

_Que me amaba la moza _

_Yo comprendí. _

_El patio adornado _

_Con plantas y flores _

_Le daba a la fiesta _

_Su libre esplendor. _

_Y al son de guitarras (olé) _

_El cante flamenco (olé) _

_Dejaba sentirse más hondo el amor. _

_Qué bonito es el querer _

_Cuando es querer de verdad _

_Que al nacer de buena fe _

_No conoce la maldad. _

_Y alegra los corazones _

_Pa' darle felicidad _

_Qué bonito es el querer _

_Cuando es querer de verdad. _

_Ha pasado algún tiempo _

_De aquella moza _

_Que en el patio moruno _

_Yo conocí. _

_Fui yo hablarle de amores _

_Ante a su reja _

_Y con cara sonriente _

_Vino hacia mí. _

_Ahora las horas _

_Se pasan veloces _

_Sin que haya un mal rato _

_Que enturbie el amor. _

_Llegando a nosotros (olé) _

_El eco del cante (olé) _

_Y oyera la fiesta _

_De vivo esplendor. _

_Qué bonito es el querer _

_Cuando es querer de verdad _

_Que al nacer de buena fe _

_No conoce la maldad. _

_Y alegra los corazones _

_Pa' darle felicidad _

_Qué bonito es el querer _

_Cuando es querer de verdad._

_=la pequinesa=_

_A mi perra pequinesa la esperaba en el portal (ay ay ay ay ay ay ay ay)_

_Un perrito de lunares que la vino a enamorar( ay ay ay ay ya ay ay ay)_

_Como no era de su raza por evitar un desliz (ay no no no ay si si si)_

_Encerrada en la cocina tuve a la pobre infeliz (ay no no no ay si si si)_

_(coro)_

_Pero el amor~ _

_Que nada entiende ni de razas ni colores_

_Porque al final~_

_Unió por siempre dos felices corazones_

_Por qué el amor_

_Va caminando de la mano del dolor_

_Ay ay ay ay_

_El amor , es el amor, VIVA EL AMOR_

_El demonio también pone sus cartas en el amor (ay si si si ay no no no)_

_Y por la ventana abierta pequinesa se escapó (ay si si si ay no no no)_

_Hoy me dicen que la han visto por las calles de Madrid (ay no no no ay si si si)_

_Y detrás va su perrito muy contento muy feliz ay no no no ay si si si)_

_(Coro)_

_Pero el amor~ _

_Que nada entiende ni de razas ni colores_

_Porque al final~_

_Unió por siempre dos felices corazones_

_Por qué el amor_

_Va caminando de la mano del dolor_

_Ay ay ay ay_

_El amor , es el amor, VIVA EL AMOR_

_(Se repite)_

_(Aplausos)_

-muchas gracias por su participación muchachos preciosas sus interpretaciones pedimos la presencia de los siguientes grupo por favor

-buenas noches querido publico aquí presente somos la alianza española de libreros, impresores y editores, hemos traído para ustedes esta emocionante canción ole con ole por favor disfruten

_=ole con ole=_

_No hay piropo más castizo_

_Con más historia encerró, _

_Con más historia encerró,_

_No hay piropo más castizo,_

_Con más historia encerró_

_Que un ole sin compromiso,_

_Pa una morena juncal._

_Bien plantao sobre el albero,_

_Da dos lances un torero,_

_Con un arte magistral, _

_Y la gente dice ole,_

_Porque no se pué aguantar._

_ESTRIBILLO_

_Ooolé, olé con ole y olé,_

_Eres el rey de la ovación,_

_Y aquí el que no diga olé,_

_No tiene perdón de Dios._

_Cuando se escucha un buen cante, _

_No se puede remediar,_

_No se puede remediar,_

_Cuando se escucha un buen cante,_

_No se puede remediar,_

_Que a aquel que derrocha arte,_

_le sale un ole al cantar._

_Y en los pies de una gitana,_

_Bailando por sevillanas,_

_Se escucha taconear,_

_Y la gente dice ole , _

_Porque no se puede aguantar._

_ESTRIBILLO_

_Entre perfumes de incienso,_

_Y a la voz del capataz,_

_Y a la voz del capataz,_

_Entre perfumes de incienso,_

_Y a la voz del capataz,_

_Un ole rompe el silencio de chicota en chicota,_

_Y al murmullo del gentío,_

_la saeta da un quejío,_

_Rompiendo la madruga,_

_Y la gente dice ole,_

_Porque no se pué aguantar._

_ESTRIBILLO_

_Al Rocío van llegando,_

_La gente de mi Hermandad,_

_La gente de mi Hermandad,_

_Al Rocío van llegando,_

_La gente de mi Hermandad,_

_Y el ole se va escuchando,_

_Hasta llegar su altar._

_Entre vivas y emociones,_

_Almonte salta la reja,_

_El lunes de madruga,_

_Y la gente dice ole,_

_Porque no se pué aguantar._

_ESTRIBILLO_

-muchas gracias por su participación pedimos a los siguientes grupos que suban al escenario por favor

-Ana …Ana maría ya nos toca_-mencionaba mi hermana-_

-No quiero, estoy muy nerviosa es mucha gente no poder, voy a vomitar

-nada de eso, aquí están nuestras familias, solo van a ser apenas 5 minutos ándale

-ashhhhh ok ok ok, pero si me trabo me ayudas

-sale _(y ya subimos al escenario)_

-b…buenas noches … buenas noches querido público, somos la cámara regional de comerciantes del calzado y c…cantaremos para vuestro deleite la canción "el gitano señorón"

_=el gitano señorón=_

_Ni ná, ni ná, que mira, mira va_

_Ni ná, ni ná, que mira, mira va_

_Cuando al mundo me trajo mi mare_

_Sin contar con mi menda pa ná_

_Me enseñaron algunos cantares_

_Que de ellos me valgo pa no trabajar_

_Yo no soy calé canastero_

_No soy sartenero ni soy bailaor_

_Yo camelo que todo el mundo entero_

_Se quite el sombrero lo mismo que yo._

_ESTRIBILLO:_

_Dale, dale, dale, dale, dale pienso al borriquillo_

_Dale pa que pueda caminar_

_Dale, dale, dale, dale pienso al borriquillo_

_Dale que si no, no pué arrancar_

_Ni ná, ni ná, que mira, mira va_

_Ni ná, ni ná, que mira, mira va, za, za_

_Era yo el gitano señorito_

_Y al cabo de algún tiempo mi menda progresó_

_Hoy que me ven de estas hechuras_

_Me llaman tos los payos el gitano señorón_

_Dale, dale pienso al borriquillo_

_Dale pa que pueda caminar_

_Aún le cambiaremos por un carro_

_Si encontramos un gachito con paladar_

_Tralará, si el borrico ya murió_

_Tralará, pa que quiere la ceba_

_Ni ná, ni ná, que mira, mira va_

_Ni ná, ni ná, que mira, mira va_

_Cuando tengo ganitas de fiesta_

_Como soy señorón de postín_

_Me coloco mi esmoquin de seda_

_Y en un automóvil me planto hasta aquí_

_Yo no bebo tequila barato_

_Ni fumo tabaco que sabe a serrín_

_Bebo güisqui en el salón Versalles_

_Y soy un machote flamenco y cañí ¡Agua!_

_(ESTRIBILLO)_

_Era el gitano señorito_

_Y al cabo de algún tiempo mucho mi venta progresó_

_Ahora que le ven de esas hechuras_

_Le llaman tos los payos el gitano señorón_

_Dale, dale pienso al borriquillo_

_Dale pa que pueda caminar_

_Aún le cambiaremos por un carro_

_Si encontramos un gachito con paladar_

_Tralará, si el borrico ya murió_

_Tralará, pa quiere la ceba_

-gracias muchachos por su participación pedimos que el último grupo pase arriba

-se acabó, por fin se acabó_(pensaba dentro de mi cabeza)_

-buenas noches publico conocedor somos la asociación de periodista y catedráticos del puerto de Veracruz y trajimos para ustedes la canción "la chunga"

_=la chunga=_

_Si me quieres camelar_

_Me lo tienes que decir_

_No trates de equivocar_

_Que yo se camelar_

_Tú eres calle sin salida_

_Gitana eres lo que tiene que ser_

_Ni pa adelante ni pa atrás_

_Ni al derecho ni al revés_

_Tú vas a ser en la vida _

_Lo que quieres , pícale_

_(Coro)_

_ chunga la chunga la chunga_

_Que chunga la chunga que la chun_

_Antes que yo no te camele_

_El pico más tríncheles_

_Me miman más que tu_

_Que chunga que la chunga que la chunga_

_Que chunga que chunga la chun_

_Que no hay como yo en el mundo entero_

_Cale de más salero ni paya como tu (za za)_

_Vente pa Alejandría _

_Serás la reina de los sales _

_Ay gitanilla mía _

_Vamos andando que son las tres_

_-música-_

_Como el rio va a la mar_

_El roció va a la flor_

_Y a mí vera tu vendrás_

_Y nadie te querrá_

_Como te quiero yo_

_Tú me llevas en tus venas gitanas_

_No te alejes más de mí_

_Que si tú dices que no_

_Como yo diga que si_

_Qué remedio va a quedarte_

_Que querer a este cañí_

_(coro)_

_ chunga la chunga la chunga_

_Que chunga la chunga que la chun_

_Antes que yo no te camele_

_El pico más tríncheles_

_Me miman más que tu_

_Que chunga que la chunga que la chunga_

_Que chunga que chunga la chun_

_Que no hay como yo en el mundo entero_

_Cale de más salero ni paya como tu (za za!)_

_Vente pa Alejandría _

_Serás la reina de los sales _

_Ay gitanilla mía _

_Vamos andando que son las tres_

_(Aplausos)_

Muchas gracias a todos por su participación en estos cancioneros españoles que han sido un bello legado del antiguo España ahora papa concluir entonaremos una última canción….. "cultura hispano-mexicana" esta canción es original de un estudiante de esta facultad ero nos dejó en claro que prefería quedar anónimo, esta bella canción va dedicada a la nación española que estuvo en guerra, doliente y sanguinaria guerra, pero siempre puede hallarse la paz después de la tormenta… empezamos

_=cultura hispanoamericana=_

_Yo sé que vinieron aquí_

_Con las alas quebradas_

_Y ansias mutiladas_

_Por tanto sufrir._

_Yo sé que fue duro sentir_

_El fragor de batallas _

_Con bombas que estallan _

_Negando el vivir._

_Y que al final brillo el cenit_

_Surgieron luces con la _

_Esperanza de un porvenir_

_Atrás quedo la España gris_

_Llena de escombros _

_Que la metralla sembró sin fin._

_Atrás quedo la España herida_

_Que les negaba cumplir anhelos del corazón_

_Y nuestra patria ya conmovida_

_Abrió sus brazos para ofrecerte vida y calor_

_(Coro)_

_Y se vio, que surgió_

_Del trabajo fecundo y creador_

_Que se enalteció_

_Con esa función_

_De dos pueblos que _

_Han compartido su corazón._

_Aquí floreció_

_Amparado por un solo dios_

_Una cultura que_

_Con su gran lucidez_

_Habrá de darnos ya para siempre_

_ Noble esplendor._

_(Se repite el coro)_

_(Aplausos)_

-grandioso, bellísimo-_ decía España con algunas lágrimas en los ojos- _cuantos recuerdos

-ya Antonio, no seas tan llorica

-y ahora _-mencionaba el director- _ah llegado el momento de dar los resultados del concurso de canciones españolas

-En tercer lugar… la alianza española de libreros impresoras y editores con la canción "ole con ole", un aplauso por favor _– y todos aplaudieron-_ el premio será este diploma hecho con mucho aprecio de parte de nuestras secretarias.

-En segundo lugar… el sindicato de trabajadores de la industria textil con la canción "dos cruces" un aplauso por favor- el premio será una Tablet para el presidente del grupo

-en primer lugar_… (Redoble de tambores) es para…_ la unión de hoteleros y comerciantes de ropa,_(el lugar rebozaba de aplausos) _con sus interpretaciones de "qué bonito es el querer" y "la pequinesa" muchas felicidades y gracias a todos por venir y acompañarnos a este evento tan memorable

* * *

_gracias de antemano por leer este titipuchal de canciones y loqueras de mi cabeza jeje_


	8. Chapter 8 : el hasta pronto

_capitulo 8 _

_el hasta pronto_

* * *

_= ya habiendo terminado todo eso del evento y las clases del día siguiente, era sábado en la tarde y había llegado el momento que los invitados regresara a sus casas, Aguascalientes ya se había ido y la hermana postiza de Tamaulipas se había despedido de ellos en casa, así que México y Tamaulipas fueron a acompañar a Antonio y Chiara al aeropuerto=_

_-_bien, ya es hora de que nos vayamos, tenemos asuntos que atender en casa _–decía España-_ cierto Chiara?

-pues sí, deje a Felicia en casa y debo ir a ver si no hecho algo a perder

-te vamos a extrañar abuelo _-dijo Tamaulipas abrazándolo-_ gracias por visitarnos

-gracias por recibirnos y espero volver en otro momento

-nos vemos, tía romanita

-a presto, bambina, cuídate mucho

-falto yo de despedirme -menciono México- gracias por venir … y _-España abraza a México-_

-os agradezco por haberme ayudado aquella vez…

-somos familia, ¿no? siempre se ayuda a la familia

-gracias, y a ver si vais poniendo eso un poco más en práctica, ¿no?

-¿perdón? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

-tú te darás cuenta…

-Antonio,_-mencionaba la sur italiana-_ ya déjense de cursilerías que el avión nos va a dejar

-Nos vemos hijo

-nos vemos… papa

=Y gracias por todo=

* * *

este fic fue con el proposito de recordar los pequeños lazos entra México y España

(y ver que lazaro cardenas no solo hizo lo de la expropiacion petrolera)

gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por leer este fic

aunque no me dejaron ningun review pero sus visitas me animan mucho

nos leemos en otra historia

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU LECTURA

saludos para ustedes

chao o3o/~


End file.
